1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an in-cell touch panel embedded into the flat panel display devices. Especially, the present disclosure relates to a touch panel embedded inner surface of the upper glass substrate of the flat panel display devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The touch panel is one of the input devices for entering the required information into the data process devices such as computer, PDA, SMART phone, cellular phone and so on. The touch panel can be installed on the surface of the display devices such as the cathode ray tube (or ‘CRT), the liquid crystal display device (or ‘LCD’ the field emission display (or ‘FED’), the plasma display panel (or ‘PDP’), the electro luminescence device (or ‘ELD’) and so on. So, the user can press or touch the touch panel with seeing the display information on the screen to input any information what he wants to enter.
The touch panel can be grouped into the add-on type and the on-cell type according to the structure. For the add-on type, the flat panel display device and the touch panel are independently manufactured and then the touch panel is attached on the outer surface of the upper substrate of the flat display device. For the on-cell type, all elements of the touch panel are directly formed on the upper glass substrate of the flat panel display device.
In the case of the add-on type, as the individual touch panel is attached on the flat display device, the total thickness of the final device will be thicker. Furthermore, the brightness of the display device may be degraded. In the case of the on-cell type, especially for the organic light emitting device (or ‘OLED’), as all elements of the touch panel are formed on the outer surface of the cap glass, all elements of the touch panel will be exposed into the atmospheric circumstance. These exposed elements can be damaged during the manufacturing process.
Consequently, required is a new type touch panel or a new type flat panel display embedded with the new type touch panel thereon for overcoming these problems occurred in the conventional arts.